Slenderman
|-|Main= Slenderman is a fictional character that originated as a creepypasta Internet meme. He is the main antagonist of the Slenderverse, the Slender Man Mythos ''and all works related to it. He appeared in the 6th Season of ''One Minute Melee where he has fought the Enderman from Minecraft. Fanon Wiki Ideas So Far * Slenderman vs Madoka Kaname * Agent 47 vs. Slenderman * Slenderman vs Herobrine (Completed) * Slenderman vs. The Animatronics (Completed) * Slenderman vs Baldi (Completed) * Slenderman vs Batman (Completed) * Bendy vs Slenderman * Slenderman VS Boogeyman * Darth Vader Vs Slenderman (Completed) * Slenderman VS Enderman * Slenderman vs Freddy Krueger (Completed) * Ghost rider (Johnny Blaze) vs Slenderman (Completed) * Jack Skellington VS Slenderman * Slenderman vs. Jason Voorhees (Completed) * Jaws vs. Slenderman (Completed) * Slenderman vs. Jeff the Killer (Completed) * Nightmarionne vs Slenderman (Completed) * Pennywise vs Slender Man * SCP-096 vs Slenderman * Slenderman Vs. Freddy Fazbear * Slenderman vs Predator (Completed) * Slenderman vs Puppets (Abandoned) * Slenderman vs Riot * Sonic vs Slenderman (Abandoned) * Spawn VS Slenderman * Springtrap vs. Slenderman * Slenderman VS The Mind Flayer * Slenderman VS The Tall Man (Completed) * Venom VS Slenderman Battles Royale * Creepypasta Battle Royale (Completed) * Horror Game Battle Royale * Indie Horror Game Antagonist Battle Royale * Monster Battle Royal With the Creepypastas * Jason Voorhees Vs Creepypastas (Completed) As 2018 Slender Man *'Look See vs Slender Man (2018 Film)' 'Battle Record' - Spoiler Free = WARNING: The following tab will reveal the numbers of wins and losses for the following character. '''Read at your own risk.' - Spoiler = '''Battle Record' * Wins: 11 * Losses: 5 * Draws: 0 }} Possible Opponents * Alucard (Hellsing) * Cabadath (Chzo Mythos) * Chara (Undertale) * Ghost Rider (Marvel Comics) * Giygas (Earthbound) * Pennywise (It) * Satan (The Adventures of Mark Twain) * Tall Jake (Malice) * The Tall Man (movie of the same name) * The Terrible Trivium (The Phantom Tollbooth) * Lucy (Elfen lied) * Soundwave (Transformers) * Bill Cipher (Gravity falls) * SCP-582 (SCP Foundation) * SCP-682 (SCP Foundation) * Venom * Scarecrow (DC Comics) * Darkrai (Pokemon) * Thanos (Marvel) * Anti-Spiral (Gurren langan) * Yukari Yakumo (Touhou Project) * Esdeath ((Akame ga kill) * Pride (Fullmetal alchemiest) History Slenderman is a manifestation of demonic energy that stalks the Slender Woods in search of new people to kill. He's been doing this all his life. Many times have his motives been left unknown, but some theorize that Slenderman is attempting to take control over our universe or fuse his realms with it. Sometimes, Slenderman has been seen as more destructive, such as rifting and leeching off various universes through Dimensional Bleeding. Whilst his true motives vary and are still not known, Slenderman is a powerful entity not to be messed with. Death Battle Info Background *Name:Slenderman, The Operator, The Administrator, The Father, The Tall Man, The Tall Man in the Dark, The Thin Man, The Ajax Monster, Gorr'Rylaehotep, Faceless King, The Giant, The Man in the Suit, The Candlestick Man, Windigo, Der Ritter, Fear Dubh, Der Großmann and various others *Age: Unknown (at least 11,000 years) *Height: 7'0" (varies), sometimes up to nine feet *Weight: Unknown *Unknown entity Powers and Abilities Paranoia Fuel *Can make those around him feel paranoid *Doesn't work on everyone Teleportation *Can be used instantly *Can also teleport others *In addition, Slenderman can move himself and others through time *Instant kill **No way to avoid it **Used in tandem with teleportation Tendrils *Appendages that come out of his shoulder *Can have hands on them *Stated to be capable of cracking space and time Slender Sickness *A terrible illness given to those near Slenderman. *Causes nausea, hallucinations, and internal bleeding. Aura *Induces various effects on others around him, like corruption, sleeplessness and the effects of contaminants *Can be manually turned on and off *Can also be used to apply the Slender Sickness *Causes electronic and video disturbance just with mere presence. Other Powers *Pyrokinesis *Energy Shots *Electricity Manipulation *Umbrakinesis *Telepathy *Size Shifting *Shapeshifting *Can impersonate others *Weather Control *Mind Control *Emotional Manipulation *Memory wiping *Can make it day when it's night and vice versa *Technopathy *Can turn his suit into armour *Can allow others to live despite old age, disease or mortal injury *Selective Visibility (can choose who can see him and who can't) **Can turn invisible to everyone *Can change how others perceive time *Can cause earthquakes and/or seismic waves by various means *Can make others suffer custom hallucinations *Aquakenisis *Virokinesis *Resurrection *Possession *Near-omniscience *Quite possibly a Tulpa, meaning he gains abilities based on what is commonly believed about him. *The "Man in the Suit" form is not his true form; his true form is speculated to be incomprehensible. *Near-omnipotence Feats *Has killed countless wanderers through the Slender Woods *Has his own video game series *Killed a man who almost outsmarted him *Gained memetic popularity *During a small fight with Evan, Slenderman easily won against and heavily injured his opponent when holding back *The driving force of many events across history. *Directly caused the Dimensional Bleeding, an event that distorts, rifts, leeches on and damages the spacetime of various universes. **Was also seemingly unaffected by this event. *Created various parallel universes and a "mirror world". *In the Middle Ages, overpowered a trained knight in sword fighting using his tendrils... no, really. *Fought off Sonic.exe and Ben Drowned Weaknesses *Lacking in direct offense powers *Can be looked at through mirrors without any consequences |-|The Operator= Slenderman's incarnation in the Marble Hornets webseries, where he is the main antagonist overall. Fanon Wiki Ideas So Far None Death Battle Info Abilities *Teleportation *Technopathy **Prevented a sent voicemail from arriving on Jay's phone **His existence alone screws with technology when he is near, often causing video / audio distortion on camera feeds *Mind Control *Memory Manipulation **Wiped seven months from Jay's memories **Many events regarding it are "suddenly" not remembered by several of its victims *Necromancy **Reanimated Milo's corpse as a mindless husk after he hung himself in the movie *Elasticity **Able to stretch its limbs, as seen when he killed Jay in Entry #80 *Pyrokinesis *Telekinesis **Sucked Jay towards him in Entry #52 **Seemingly also used here *Empathic Manipulation *Photokinesis **Generated unusually bright light in Entry #64 *Time Manipulation or Circadian Manipulation **Almost certainly responsible for time passing from the middle of the day to the dead of night in about one minute. This happened in in Entry #72. *Apportation *Sleep Inducement *Able to make others sick Invisibility Mode *In the Marble Hornets movie, the Operator rendered himself visible only to cameras, this throughout the entire movie. He can likely change this visibility at will Immortality *Whenever the Operator comes into contact with or interacts with a human, they become a "source" that guarantees him immortality. Whenever one of these "sources" interact with or meet other humans, they also become sources, and the Operator is deathless and immortal for as long as at least one of those sources exists. The only way to kill him is to kill or cure all of the sources and kill the Operator before he makes any new ones. Misc. *It is hinted that the Ark is a reality created by the Operator *Many of his mind controlled victims whom he can summon in battle have access to firearms Feats *Has haunted the main protagonists for years without end. *Had been in many VHS tapes for an unknown reason. *Killed Jay in one hit *Beat the living shit out of Alex to the point of severe bleeding with seemingly only his arms *Casually unaffected by and tanked a tackle from Jay in Entry #52 that smashed him out of a window *Technically "won" at the end of both the series and its movie, as it got away unharmed while most of the main characters were dead Faults *Doesn't fight very often *Various medications can halt the effects of his powers *When it comes to actual fighting, he's limited to only pyrokinesis, telekinesis and his arms Category:What-If? Combatants Category:Characters who can Revive Category:Combatants based on Mythology Category:Combatants that can create clones of themselves Category:Combatants that can transform Category:Combatants with demonic powers Category:Combatants with Superhuman Strength Category:Combatants with Supernatural Abilities Category:Creepypasta characters Category:Darkness Users Category:Demon Category:Earth Manipulator Category:Electric Manipulator Category:Elementals Category:Energy Manipulator Category:Fear Users Category:Fire Manipulators Category:Gods Category:Horror Game Combatants Category:Illusionists Category:Immortal Combatants Category:Light Users Category:Luck Manipulators Category:Main Antagonist Category:Male Category:Memory Manipulator Category:Monster Category:Movie Combatants Category:Murderers Category:Reality Warpers Category:Shapeshifters Category:Size Changers Category:Sound Manipulator Category:Technology users Category:Telekinetic Fighters Category:Time Manipulators Category:Time Travelers Category:Video Game Combatants Category:Villains Category:Water Manipulator Category:Weather Manipulators Category:Spatial Manipulators Category:Ageless Characters Category:Combatants With Weapons Category:Sony Combatants Category:Returning One Minute Melee Combatants Category:Slenderverse Combatants Category:Fourth-Wall Breakers Category:Neutral Combatants Category:Combatants with an unknown origin story Category:Characters with multiple Personalities Category:Hybrids Category:Parasites/Symbiotes/Hosts Category:Genderless Category:Serial Killers